


Good

by salamadersaurus_rex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamadersaurus_rex/pseuds/salamadersaurus_rex
Summary: Lucy nods. She’s spent the day fighting, fighting people who don’t give a damn and all she wants is to be home with her girls. All she wants is their hands and mouths and bodies on hers. All she wants is to feel loved.





	Good

Lucy lets herself into the apartment quietly. It’s late, late enough that she knows her girls will be waiting up for her.  They’re watching some movie they’ve seen a thousand times before. The lights are off, the barely-there glow of the television casting slow shadows that curl around the room. Lucy can just about make out Maggie, lying across the sofa with her head in Alex’s lap, Alex’s fingers combing through her hair.  

They look so calm, comfortable even though Lucy knows neither can help but start at the sound of the key in the door. Still, she watches them for a moment, watches Maggie slowly relax again under Alex’s touch.

 “Can I join?” Lucy whispers, her voice gravelly after a long day at work and all she wants is quiet, is dimmed lights and soft touches. Maggie’s quiet words and Alex’s quiet breaths.

She makes her way over to the sofa. Maggie’s eyes move to hers and she nods, holding out her hand. Alex says _yes_ , says _please_ and _what do you need_ with one glance. Lucy takes Maggie’s hand. It’s so warm, and she realises Alex must have turned the thermostat up whilst she was out. She smiles to herself. It’s barely the end of September.

Maggie pushes herself off the couch and Lucy lets her envelope her in a hug. She holds Maggie tight, rests her forehead on her shoulder and just breathes her in.

“Do you have an aversion to buying your own shampoo, Maggie?”

Maggie chuckles. “Just like yours better.”

The old couch creaks a little as Alex gets up, rests a hand on Lucy’s back. Lucy struggles to turn to her in Maggie’s embrace, Maggie’s dimples showing as she snuggles tighter against her.

“Damnit Mags, my turn.”

Maggie pouts, but she relents. She watches contentedly as Lucy faces Alex, kisses her without leaning up whilst she’s still got the height advantage of her heels. Alex moves her hand to Lucy’s waist, smoothing her blouse where it’s untucked itself from her skirt.

“This is nice,” Lucy murmurs. She opens her mouth for Alex’s tongue. Alex opts to suck on Lucy’s bottom lip instead, and Lucy pouts as best she can. Alex relents, licking Lucy’s bottom lip once before dipping into her mouth. Lucy’s hand comes up to the back of Alex’s neck, thumb pressing gently just behind the hinge of her jaw, feeling it work as Alex’s mouth moves against her own.  

Maggie turns off the television as they kiss, switching on the lamp in the corner. It casts a mellow glow around the living room. With a sigh Lucy breaks the kiss, leaning heavily against Alex as she motions Maggie over. Alex presses her lips to Lucy’s temple.

“You look tired baby,” Maggie whispers. “Can we take care of you?”

Lucy nods. She’s spent the day fighting, fighting people who don’t give a damn and all she wants is to be home with her girls. All she wants is their hands and mouths and bodies on hers. All she wants is to feel loved.  

“Please.”

Maggie kisses her gently and Lucy falls into it. Alex guides them both to the bedroom, Maggie walking backwards because Lucy’s loath to break the kiss until Maggie’s pressed against the door frame. Alex leaves them there, Lucy’s hands on Maggie’s waist playing with the hem of her shirt. She comes back with a kitchen chair, nudges it against the backs of Lucy’s knees until Lucy grumbles, moves out of the doorway to let her past.

“What’s that for?” She asks, following Alex into the bedroom.

Alex shakes her hair out of her eyes. “Figured you’d want something to lean back on when we’re on our knees.”

Lucy smiles at her, at Maggie who’s watching her from under her lashes. “How do you want me?” she asks.

“However you want, baby,” Maggie whispers.

She and Alex give Lucy time. Lucy rarely gives up control, and when she does she still feels safer on her own terms. And she wonders if there should be a part of her who wants to guide, to orchestrate like she always does, but right now, with her girls waiting to treat her like she’s the only thing in their world, she can’t seem to find it.

Lucy unzips her skirt and lets it slide down her legs, the silky lining of it catching on the material of her tights. Maggie and Alex watch as she steps out of it, rolls her tights down her legs. She quietly asks the two of them to undress.

Maggie helps Alex out of her jeans. Lucy can see the bruises on her legs from a fight a few days ago. She unbuttons her blouse, manages to take her bra off without taking the blouse off too. She likes the feel of the material on her skin, knows Alex and Maggie like to see her like this, not quite undressed but still open and ready for them.

Alex’s eyes are trailing up and down her body, but she meets Lucy’s gaze once she goes still.

“Kiss me?” Lucy asks.

Alex leans in, catches her lips soft as a breath of air. Lucy closes her eyes and lets Alex’s mouth guide hers. She hears the brush of fabric on skin as Maggie takes her t-shirt off and then Maggie’s stood behind her, pressing warmly against her back through her blouse. Alex breaks the kiss and Lucy’s eyes drift open. She gazes up at Alex, as Alex lifts her t-shirt over her head and drops it to the ground. She runs a hand through her messy hair, smiles at Lucy with sparkles in her eyes despite the dim lighting of the bedroom. She’s stunning, Lucy thinks. So goddamn beautiful she almost can’t stand it.

“How’re you feeling, Luce?”

“Like I don’t ever want to be alone without you both.”

Maggie kisses the side of Lucy’s neck. “You’re stuck with us Lane.”

She slides her lips up Lucy’s neck, to the hollow behind the hinge of her jaw. She’s not really kissing, just dragging her wet lips across Lucy’s skin and Lucy shivers, tilts her head so Maggie can press closer.

“I want to leave a mark,” Maggie warns, her voice low, and Lucy moans. She arches her back, lets Maggie suck at her neck. The seconds pass and Lucy’s breathing gets quicker, shallower. Alex’s hands find their way under Lucy’s blouse, running up and down her stomach.

“Keep going,” Lucy manages to gasp, and Alex feels the vibration of her voice in her hands, Maggie in her lips at Lucy’s throat.

Alex fits her hand under the waistband of Lucy’s underwear. She slides two fingers over Lucy’s clit, one long stroke that leaves her resting over her wet centre. Alex pauses, takes the time to watch Lucy’s eyes shut, a faint blush colouring her cheeks. Lucy’s hips are still against the palm of her hand.

Maggie releases the skin of Lucy’s neck, leaving a proud bruise Lucy’ll have to cover with some floaty scarf in the morning. Lucy whimpers, brings her fingertips up to gingerly press against her neck.

“Okay?” Maggie asks.

Lucy nods, her movements already a little sluggish, pleasure seeping through her muscles like a rising tide.

“Now your mouth isn’t busy,” Alex murmurs, “wanna do something else?”

Maggie nods, kisses Alex briefly as Alex takes her hand from Lucy’s underwear and they both guide her to the chair. Lucy relaxes immediately into it. Alex and Maggie drop to their knees, Maggie waiting for Lucy’s permission before she takes off her underwear. She opens her legs for them, slouching slightly so they can both fit between.

Lucy’s captivated by the way they take their time taking her in. Maggie’s eyes are shadowy in the low light, and when she licks her lips they glisten. Her hair isn’t as messy as Alex’s so Lucy reaches out and starts playing with it. Maggie looks up, easily smiling when she meets Lucy’s gaze and Lucy’s heart stutters, wondering just how she managed to find so much love.

Maggie presses her lips to the scar on Lucy’s right knee. Alex kisses the opposite thigh, her hand resting on Maggie’s spine.

“I think,” Alex murmurs breathily against Lucy’s skin, “that you should go down on her, Mags.”

“What are you gonna do?” Maggie asks. “Look pretty?”

Alex laughs. “That’s Lucy’s job.”

She looks up at Lucy. “You want my fingers?”

Lucy tries to bite down a moan but it doesn’t work, it comes out low and little strangled, and both Maggie and Alex shiver.

They turn their attention fully to Lucy, to the way her breathing changes when Alex runs her fingers up the inside of her thigh, the way she whimpers when Maggie teases, kisses her hipbones and her stomach and never where Lucy needs her.

Lucy fists her hands in Maggie’s hair and she finally relents, moving her mouth to Lucy’s clit. She moves her tongue shallowly, taking her fill of the way Lucy tastes. Lucy doesn’t realise Alex is done teasing either until she feels the pads of her fingers press against her centre, moving in light circles.

“Please,” Lucy can barely get out. “Please baby I need you, I need you both so badly.”

Maggie’s tongue leaves her clit and Lucy almost cries, until she feels it curling round Alex’s finger where it’s resting against her. Maggie sucks Alex’s finger into her mouth. Alex makes a noise, rests her head on Lucy’s thigh. She draws her finger from between Maggie’s lips, watches so intently as she moves it back up against Lucy.

Lucy holds her hips still, holds her breath and her tongue.

And then Alex is sliding inside her, one slim finger and Lucy immediately wants _more_ but she waits, waits for those slow, torturous thrusts, waits for Alex to feel her adjust.

Maggie, impatient, moves back to her clit. Lucy tugs at Maggie’s hair, more to ground herself than to push Maggie because Alex is carefully adding another finger, her movements still maddeningly slow but more than enough to fill her up.

Lucy rolls her hips in time with Alex’s thrusts, and Maggie presses her face eagerly closer. She and Alex quickly find a rhythm, Maggie’s tongue stroking down Lucy’s clit in time with Alex pulling back, and Lucy’s moans build. She feels full, feels warm, pleasure pooling hot between her thighs. She trembles, no longer caring about the noise she’s making when all she feels is Maggie’s mouth, Alex’s fingers moving so perfectly in tandem.

When she comes it’s like she can feel it rolling through her body, Maggie and Alex pushing the waves further and further, their hands and mouths the rising tide that finally, finally, leaves Lucy drifting sated towards the shore.

Strong hands help her up, help her limp body onto the bed. Someone takes her blouse off, pushes her gently until she’s curled up under the covers. Her girls lie down next to her, and she’s happy to watch, basking in the warmth and safety of their love, as their bodies move against each other, to listen to their quiet moans as they make each other come.

“Good?” she asks, finally.

Maggie rolls to face her, kisses her tenderly. Alex’s hand drifts over to rest on Lucy’s stomach.

“Good,” they both whisper.

And Lucy thinks about how much she loves them, drifting off to sleep with half-formed _I love you’_ s resting on her lips.


End file.
